This invention relates to a mounting device for a lighting device for a bicycle or like vehicle and more particularly, to a mounting device which has an inner effective circumferential dimension adjustment mechanism for various diameters of pipes of the bicycle handlebar on which the mounting device is mounted.
In a preferred embodiment, the mounting device for a lighting device for a bicycle comprises a base having a horizontally fixed portion and a pair of vertical portions extending from opposing sides of the horizontally fixed portion, each vertical portion having a horizontal bearing slot in opposing relation, the base being fixed to the lighting device, the base including an upright member fixed between the vertical portions, the upright member containing a through hole; a slidable shaft member bridged between the bearing slots of the vertical portions of the base, the slidable shaft member being freely movable in horizontal direction; a slider having a threaded hole and end portions, the end portions cooperating with the slidable shaft member so that the slider is held perpendicular to and between the vertical portions; an adjustment screw inserted into the through hole of the upright member on the base so that its end may be adjustably engaged with the threaded hole of the slider, the adjustment screw having a head; a first fastening arm having one end which is inserted between the screw head of the adjustment screw and the through hole of the upright member on the base; and a second fastening arm having one end rotatably fixed on the slidable shaft member and the other end forming a retaining mechanism with the other end of the first fastening arm. The mounting device also includes a positioning pin having both ends fixed between lower end portions of the vertical portions of the base for abutting against an inner face of the second fastening arm when assembled.
There is known a mounting device for a lighting device for a bicycle in which a part of pipe of the bicycle handlebar is clamped by a pair of arcuate arm members. However, such mechanism is not appropriate for a bicycle having a handlebar pipe which is of extremely small or extremely large diameter. The present invention contemplates a mounting device useful for a wide range of diameters of handlebar pipe.